Requiem
by Vaerin7
Summary: Ichigo used to be a priest, a good person. That was until the demons found interest in him. His life soon took a downward spiral, leaving him with a voice in his head... and a demon looking to corrupt him indefinitely. Can he withstand the demon's advances, or will he finally break? Request for Briar Black Death Rose.


Requested by Briar Black Death Rose.

This is my first request after such a long time of not taking any =) I really hope you all enjoy it, and I especially hope I did Briar Black Death Rose's vision justice =D I'm still working on 'Born to the Shadows', it's getting pretty good, but I also thought up a new fic T^T Why won't my brain work on anything but fics ToT I think up more ideas for fics than I do for my stupid outlines =(

Shiro: That's 'cause we're cooler than yer characters! =)

Grimm: ... You know, I'm gonna have to agree with that ;p

Vae: *hangs head* It's so true T^T

* * *

Requiem

There it is again, the whispering. So many voices twisted together… distorted. He's heard them for years now, ever since he turned sixteen. Calling him from the darkness, beckoning him from every shadow… those glowing eyes peering at him from another plain. He tries so hard to get away, fighting against the white jacket that locks his arms around his body. The orderlies peer in through the small slit of a window, shaking their heads at the panicked expression on the murderer's elven face.

Ichigo Kurosaki was once a successful man, a priest in fact. He lived his whole life in the church, following in the footsteps of his father. Unfortunately, demons love Ichigo. They love his vibrant orange locks, his frame of lithe muscle that appears almost feminine, and those fiery amber orbs that see such an innocent world. They love his naivety, his temper… and they strive to break him, to pull him into the bowels of Hell to be theirs. He fought valiantly the first few years, pushing away all the temptation and misery… then _he_ came. The fallen angel that was born for nothing but chaos and destruction was too much for Ichigo, his sinful voice promising so much the orange head has never imagined and his caressing touch providing a yearning that's hard to ignore. He was the one that put Ichigo here, in this Hell on earth… this asylum.

It had started like any other day, yet the avalanche of emotion that began with a single death finally broke through Ichigo's guard. His father was killed by a drunk driver, his sisters thrown from the car and injured. They held on for a few days in intensive care, but eventually they succumbed to the darkness as well. His depression hit Ichigo fast, ruining his sermons and eventually costing him his job. His friends didn't want to be around him, afraid of catching his dark cloud of misery. The only thing he had to talk to was the demon, the blue haired beast taking this opportunity to twist Ichigo's view of life. By then the stress was straining Ichigo's self-control, so when he was jumped in an alley and forced onto his hands and knees… he snapped. In a fit of insanity he didn't know he was capable of, Ichigo murdered the five men. It was bloody and cruel, merciless in every aspect of the word. The police found Ichigo making angels in the gathered blood, laughing like a child on the first snow day of the year. Now he pays for that moment of weakness every day.

*Ya should kill someone! * his own inner demon cackles.

"No," Ichigo whispers.

*It'll be fun! I'll do it wit ya! *

"No."

His voice is monotonous now, it's flare of temper lost after three months of medication and boredom. The voices, having taken a moment of silence, flood the room again. They're stronger now, which is the only indication Ichigo has of the time of day. The voices are always stronger at night.

"Come to me," the demon calls. "Submit to me."

"No," Ichigo murmurs tiredly. "Go away."

Ichigo gasps quietly at the feeling of a touch, a ghostly hand he can't see running along his cheek. The touching began a couple weeks ago and Ichigo still isn't used to them, always so gentle and loving from a demon so cruel. Arms wrap around Ichigo, holding him with a breathy sigh of content. He's been huddled within the corner, yet that's never stopped this demon. Most of the time, he's just a ghost to Ichigo. His grasp is chilly, just enough for Ichigo to notice, however he's never rough with the orange head. He feels the touch of a cheek upon his own, the demon nuzzling Ichigo.

"You are mine," that sinful voice coos.

"No, I'm not," Ichigo answers.

His comment has no heat to it, though… he lost that heat when he was thrown in this place. Ever since that day, the demon has promised escape. He's promised so much. The touches are gone, leaving Ichigo as the lights dim in the hall. The orderlies have just changed to the night shift, which means the demon has all night to plague Ichigo. Those on the night shift shirk their duties horribly.

On the other side of the room, right beside a bed Ichigo hardly ever uses, the darkness gathers in a pool so dark Ichigo can't see through it. It forms the body of a tall man, muscular in build and sexy as all hell. Cyan pools glow brightly in the dark, a wicked feral grin on those lips, and he's clothed in black leather… as he always is. The demon Ichigo knows as Grimmjow runs a hand through wild blue locks, unruly in their disheveled spikes and so perfect.

"You don't like it here," he comments.

"Duh."

"I can take you from here."

Ichigo looks away from him, as he always does. Next he'll attempt to touch Ichigo, to hold him and console him… to trick him. Grimmjow strides over and gathers Ichigo into his arms, surprising the other. This isn't a norm for the larger man. The blue haired demon carries his little priest over to the bed, setting him down and sitting on the uncomfortable mattress behind him. Those strong arms wrap around Ichigo, his chin settling upon the other's head, and Ichigo curses inwardly at the comfort he feels.

*Go, * his inner demon demands.

"No," Ichigo mutters.

Grimmjow kisses the top of Ichigo's head at the utterance, knowing it isn't for him but for the demon Ichigo fights within. A small smirk the orange head can't see touches his lips, knowing and soaked in early triumph. Ichigo has stopped fighting the touches, sitting completely still as those lips shower his neck with affection. Ichigo has never gotten affection from anyone aside from this demon. Others were afraid of the fact Ichigo swore he saw demons all his life, so they steered clear of the disturbed male.

"Come with me."

*Go wit 'im! *

"No."

"So beautiful," Grimmjow breathes out. "So very beautiful."

Ichigo can feel his hands rubbing along his sides, slowly drifting lower and lower. Ichigo can't really fight it, as his arms are locked in place thanks to this damn jacket. When fingers brush his member, Ichigo whimpers and pulls away. Grimmjow doesn't allow it, nuzzling Ichigo's neck to calm him as his hand slips into the hospital scrubs. A tongue licks up the column of Ichigo's neck, teeth nibbling at his neck and shoulder junction as fingers stimulate Ichigo's sex. Warmth pools in Ichigo's stomach as his member hardens, his head falling back on Grimmjow's shoulder as he pants in pleasure. He's never been touched like this before, nor has he ever thought it could feel so good. Ichigo moans quietly, his hips bucking into the hand stroking him, and Grimmjow regains that feral grin.

"Ah," he gasps out. "Mm… Grimm…"

"That's it," the demon grins. "Tell me how much you like it."

*Ask fer more! It could be so much better! *

Ichigo shakes his head, his skin reddening beneath the light sheen of sweat, and attempt to ignore the voice in his head. Finally, that coil within his gut has tightened too much and it snaps. Ichigo's mouth hangs open in a silent scream, his body arching against Grimmjow as his release coats the man's hand. Grimmjow uses his free hand to pull those scrubs down, bathing Ichigo with his tongue to erase all the evidence. The mortified orange head closes his eyes as Grimmjow moves about him, relieved when his pants are pulled back up when he's clean. Unlike the normal routine, not that he's been sticking to that tonight, Grimmjow lies beside Ichigo on the bed. He carefully tucks Ichigo in, making sure he's warm enough in the chilly room, and then wraps him in his arms. Ichigo falls asleep to the steady rhythm of Grimmjow's dark heart beating, a blanket of safety warming him more than the thin sheet could ever hope to. Within his mind, Ichigo is torn between seeking more safety from this horrid place and berating himself for being attracted to the demon haunting him.

The next day, Ichigo wakes alone. The orderlies give him his medications, allow him time to mingle, and even take off his white jacket. He was only in it because they feared Ichigo would hurt himself. He had gone off the deep end the other morning, laughing a bit unhinged as he broke a mirror and tried to cut his wrists with the shards. His inner demon doesn't like to stew in this boredom, growing more suicidal the longer they're forced to.

"How are you this morning, Kurosaki?" the tall raven asks.

"…"

"You need to talk to me so we can get rid of this demon you speak of."

"… He will never go away," Ichigo whispers. "He loves me."

"Does he really love you? Perhaps it's an illusion your needy mind has provided you," Byakuya offers. "Maybe you're just so in need of love and someone to care for you, that you've created this 'demon' to give you that."

"No," the orange head mutters. "He will never leave and you… can never help me."

With that, Ichigo closes up. He hasn't spoken to his therapist since he was committed to this place, so the words given today are written down and considered. In Byakuya's opinion, Ichigo seriously believes everything he says. The orange headed male thinks he's been targeted by a demon, but the whole 'love' thing is new. Ichigo doesn't know why he said it; however it just feels as though it's true. The young man of twenty-three has never really known love, has been shunned the majority of his life, and usually shies away from affection. Grimmjow, however, has taken his time. He's only done what Ichigo allowed, pressing the boundaries until the orange head allows the next step. He's been so patient and caring; however Ichigo is afraid of him. Grimmjow is a demon, a heartless creature that thrives on violence and blood. Eventually, he'll get tired of Ichigo and the orange haired male will be left corrupted for the rest of eternity for nothing.

The rest of Ichigo's day is the same as all the others, the orange head dying a little more inside from the monotony. He's led to his room by a new orderly, the man following him in and shutting the door behind him. Ichigo tilts his head in question as he watches the man, knowing this isn't the day they clean the rooms. The orderly smirks meanly at Ichigo, moving closer before shoving Ichigo onto the bed. The young man yelps in fear, hollering for help he knows isn't going to come. Hot tears sting his eyes as his pants are roughly yanked down to his ankles, the orange head pleading with the man to let him be.

*Kill 'im, * Ichigo's inner demon hisses.

"I can't, I can't get out of the pin," Ichigo cries.

"Shut up, you fucking freak," the man spits. "I intend to enjoy this and I can't do that if you're jabbering about nothing!"

*Call yer demon, * the inner voice demands. *Now! *

"G-Grimmjow," Ichigo sobs out.

The light in the room flashes, startling the man atop Ichigo. It's around eight o'clock, so night is gathering outside the asylum. The hallway lights are yet to be dimmed. The bulbs in the room burst in a shower of electric sparks, the ones in the hallway flickering before turning far dimmer than usual. By now the man on Ichigo is sweating bullets.

"G-Grimmjow?"

That feral grin the man normally sports is twisted in rage and bloodlust when he appears, his upper body sticking out from the wall like a specter. Clawed hands grab at the orderly, his fangs growing in length with his anger. The man is yanked off Ichigo, the crying orange head covering his eyes as he curls into a ball. Grimmjow steps from the wall, his hand around the orderly's throat as he holds him in the air. He moves away from the bed Ichigo huddles on, tearing into the screaming man as others bang on the door. His power has locked the door from the inside, although there are no locks there, and blood sprays the small slit of a window. When the body is cold and no more life fluid can be torn from him, Grimmjow drops the corpse and moves for Ichigo. The youth shudders in fear, curling tighter into himself at the face of Grimmjow's demonic side. He had thought he'd known that side of him, but he was so wrong. Grimmjow never had a need to reveal that part of him before.

"Hush now," Grimmjow purrs. "All is well, you are safe now."

He pulls Ichigo into his arms, the orderlies outside fighting to see the strange interaction they only witness half of. Grimmjow rocks Ichigo in his lap, trying his best to attract those amber eyes he loves. After what seems far too long for Grimmjow, Ichigo opens one eye to glance at him. Fear swims in that orb, stabbing the blue haired man's dark heart. He doesn't look as fearsome right now, dropping the demon features he so rarely needs to apply, and Ichigo slowly relaxes. The gravity of his earlier situation finally hits home. Ichigo clings to the demon only he can see, sobbing hard as Grimmjow consoles him. A large hand rubs large circles on Ichigo's back, Grimmjow's lips kissing the top of the smaller male's head as he whispers assurances.

"You are mine," Grimmjow murmurs into orange locks. "I will always protect you."

"I'm only yours until you corrupt me," Ichigo utters quietly through his tears. "And then, you'll throw me away for another."

Grimmjow's cyan eyes grow large at the admission, a frown marring his lips. Ichigo is beginning to fall asleep by that time, so tired after the ordeal and the emotional roller-coaster. He can clearly hear a whispered 'never', however, before he's finally claimed by sleep.

Ichigo wakes in the middle of the night, those voices whispering all around him once more. By now it should be background noise, which means something else woke him up. He's back in the white jacket, a little unfair considering he didn't do anything and the orderly was going to rape him, yet Ichigo doesn't care. Eyes are watching him from the shadows, those cyan pools multiplied by thousands. It's unnerving; however Ichigo has long since stopped reacting to it all. Ghostly hands caress his cheek, those voices cooing in affection now. The hands trail down Ichigo's sides, resting on his thighs before parting them. The orange head's heart slams against his ribcage at the movement, panic tearing through him at the reminder of what happened.

"N-no," he forces out.

"Calm yourself," Grimmjow purrs. "I will never hurt you."

The demon shows himself, he's kneeling between Ichigo's legs with a concerned expression on his face. Carefully, Grimmjow takes the white jacket off Ichigo and gathers him into his arms. The room smells like disinfectant, strong enough to make Ichigo gag, and the orange head notes that's the only evidence of what happened before.

"Talk to me," Grimmjow prompts. "Tell me what you want… what I can give to you."

"… There is nothing you can give me," Ichigo mutters.

"Come with me. Let me have you, let me love you."

"… You don't love me," Ichigo remarks though it pains him. "You just want to hurt me before leaving me to die alone."

"Never," Grimmjow assures with a soft smile. "You are mine. You will always be mine; I will never let you go."

"… You're a liar."

Grimmjow gives Ichigo that one, he has been known to lie in the past… he lies now, but not to Ichigo. He's been called to Ichigo, but it's so difficult to explain such a thing to a human. Especially a human born beneath the cloth. They see only what they're taught, nothing more, and they shade demons into monsters… forgetting that they used to be angels. They have feelings, too; they're just better at ignoring them.

The next day Ichigo feels so much better, Grimmjow didn't leave him until the morning and he held Ichigo all through the night. He's shocked how much waking up to the demon fills him with happiness. For once, Ichigo isn't disgusted in himself for liking Grimmjow's touch… at least the demon is there for him. No one else was going to save him last night, but they all came running to aid his rapist.

"Tell me what happened last night, Kurosaki," Byakuya sighs. "You were doing much better with your outbursts, yet once you gain a little taste of freedom… you murder your orderly."

"I didn't hurt him," Ichigo protests quietly. "He tried to rape me and no one else would help me… so I called Grimmjow."

"Your demon?"

"Yes. He saved me from that man, but he scared me. I've never seen him like that before," Ichigo admits. "He held me until I calmed down and fell asleep."

The raven sighs heavily and shifts in his chair, eyeing Ichigo with those stormy grey-blue eyes. The orangette knows that look, it's one of disbelief and it's expected by now. Ichigo doesn't even grace it with the glare he reserved for it long ago; he just allows it with his eyes on the floor.

"I don't understand how you did it," the man finally sighs. "The cameras show you never moved from your bed, yet no one else was in the room when the orderly was killed."

"Cameras?"

"They were installed yesterday in case you attempted to take your own life again."

"Then you know!" the youth says excitedly. "You know that I'm telling the truth! That there really is a demon!"

The expression given to him leaves little room for that hope to cling, Ichigo wilting once more. He knows better, he knows better than to let hope spark anew. He's quiet for the rest of the session, keeping to himself in the sitting room mistakenly dubbed 'game room' by the staff.

*Do somethin' fun! Hit someone! Rip their hair outta their head! * his inner demon crows. *I'm tired a just sittin' here all the time, call Grimmjow an' let 'im fuck ya! *

"No," Ichigo frowns. "Leave me alone."

*Ya don' want that, ya've been 'lone all yer life, * the voice in his head cackles. *Bein' 'lone is the last thing ya want, that's why ya won' give in ta Grimmjow. *

"… Demons are liars, they can't be trusted."

Ichigo is led back to his room after dinner, his inner demon leaving him alone just to spite him. The darkness within Ichigo was right, he can't stand being alone and the silence drove him to near tears. That annoyance is a double-edged sword.

The moon must've just risen when Ichigo wakes from his nap, as the voices have begun. A bubble of happiness swells in his chest, his amber eyes looking about expectantly as a small smile touches Ichigo's lips. Grimmjow steps from the shadows, the cameras catching a glimpse of him before they die. His footfalls are slow as he approaches Ichigo, glad to see the smile on his human's face. He's waited for years to see that smile, that joy.

"Come with me," Grimmjow offers again.

"… Will I be happy?" Ichigo wonders.

"I will make you a queen," Grimmjow answers with a grin. "I will keep you happier than you have ever been."

"Will I be loved?"

"I will love you for all eternity," the demon assures. "You will be mine forever and I will love no one more."

"… Prove it."

The demon grins all the more, kneeling on Ichigo's bed as the other moves hesitantly. He leans forward and kisses his human's lips, sliding an arm behind Ichigo to pull him closer. Grimmjow licks those plump lips, sliding his tongue past when Ichigo gasps. Unwittingly, Ichigo drapes his arms around Grimmjow's neck. He clings to the larger man, running his fingers through blue locks that feel like silk. The room heats up, Ichigo whining at the intensity of it. Grimmjow helps him out of the white jacket once more, pulling his baggy green shirt over his head and frowning at the light material. He'll make sure Ichigo is never cold again.

He runs his hands over skin that's managed to stay a perfect tan, enjoying the sounds he pulls from Ichigo. Grimmjow sheds his shirt, grinding his hips into the smaller male beneath him. Ichigo moans loudly as his rapidly growing arousal is stimulated, reaching to grip Grimmjow's shoulders as he begs for more. He can't hear his inner demon anymore, most likely because Ichigo is finally giving in.

"Oh… More, please," Ichigo gasps. "So g-good. Mm."

He closes his eyes, relishing in the feeling of hands groping and a stiff muscle sliding along his own. Grimmjow pulls off Ichigo's pants; freeing his own large member without bothering to undress completely… he's waited too long for this. With a flick of the wrist, Grimmjow conjures a small tube of clear liquid.

"Wh-what's that f-for?" Ichigo asks breathily.

"It will make it easier," Grimmjow smiles.

Ichigo nods after a moment, realizing the demon waits for an okay. The cool liquid is rubbed over Grimmjow's fingers, that hand dropping between Ichigo's legs. He gasps when it touches his backside, Grimmjow spreading his cheeks with his free hand. The demon is so careful as he loosens Ichigo's entrance; always making certain the other is comfortable before pushing forward. When Ichigo begins pressing back on the three fingers inside him, Grimmjow deems him ready for more. He lathers his rock hard sex with a generous coating of that clear liquid, positioning himself at Ichigo's hole and slowly pushing his girth inside.

"Ah!" Ichigo cries out.

Grimmjow coos to Ichigo, telling him how well he's doing and how good it'll feel soon. The orange headed human just closes teary eyes and hopes the demon isn't lying. Grimmjow stills himself, waiting patiently for Ichigo to get used to him. Once the youth relaxes around his sizable sex, Grimmjow pulls out almost all the way and slides himself back in. He makes certain to strike Ichigo's prostate, the smaller male uttering a loud cry of pleasure at the feeling.

"Mine," Grimmjow purrs as he speeds up. "You are mine… now and forever!"

Ichigo agrees automatically, too eager to feel more of this delicious pleasure to really listen to what's being said. Grimmjow, however, is getting a little more possessive with each thrust into his human. His cyan eyes glow brighter, his claws digging into the mattress to keep from harming Ichigo. He lays his body along Ichigo's, nuzzling the other beneath his ear with a purr. Ichigo bucks into him, working his hips against Grimmjow's frantically. He's so close, his skin burning from the other's touch. Grimmjow shifts Ichigo's body, allowing him deeper access, and hammers into the orangette mercilessly. Ichigo screams in ecstasy, drawing scratches along Grimmjow's shoulders. Finally, the smaller male convulses in his release. His body arches off the bed and presses close to Grimmjow's, sound fighting to tumble from open lips as amber eyes stare into the distance. Grimmjow digs his sharp canines into Ichigo's collar, growling in a primal manner as his hot liquid fills Ichigo violently. Ichigo gasps at the feeling, the white of his eyes taking over the iris and the pupil until that's all that's there… an eerie white glow. As he passes out, his amber eyes return to normal and he can hear Grimmjow speaking to him as the room grows warmer.

"I will never leave you… and you… will _never_ leave me," he says in a sex roughened voice.

Ichigo wakes a while later on a bed he's not familiar with. It's plush and looks expensive, the room draped in silk curtains with a furry red carpet on the floor. Ichigo stands, his knees buckling after the activities of earlier. Supporting his weight on the bedsides stand, Ichigo reaches for a long silk robe and covers up. He ambles to the large doors, opening them and wandering through the huge halls. Ichigo finally finds the front door of the mansion, flinging them open. He's stupefied, yet he doesn't show it. His amber eyes are a tad sad, though curiosity holds more territory than sorrow. Fires rise from cracks in the ground, darkness enveloping the sky above, and screams of agony crackle in the background. Grimmjow turns around to face Ichigo, standing at the top of the stairs Ichigo remains a few feet from. His grin is feral, his cyan orbs filled with love and happiness at the sight of his fallen human. Ichigo returns it, a small smile touching his lips as he heads into the open embrace of his mate. After six long years of fighting, Ichigo has finally fallen into darkness… and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

There we have it! The first request is finished! XD The next one will be the request from Darkdolly, a Grimm/Ichi/Shiro fic. Unfortunately, I'm still uncertain about writing a threesome =( Therefore, I highly doubt you'll get to read some sandwhich type action. I'm thinking more of a love triangle with a choice at the end. Lmao! It would be so funny if Ichigo didn't even choose Grimmjow or Shiro! XD I bet you guys would fall out of your seats XD

Ichi: I hate having to choose =(

Vae: Well, it isn't really your choice... it's Darkdolly's! =D

Grimm & Shiro: She'll choose me. *glare at one another*

Ichi: Why must I suffer idiots? *sighs*

Vae: Just lucky, I guess! XD


End file.
